Starting Again
by keysha93
Summary: Keysha returns back to school after having a year off, Louis Tomlinson offers to be there for her if things get hard. Her and louis become closer than they ever planned, but will the reason she left school for a year come between them?
1. Chapter 1

So here i was, after 1 year i was back. My life had changed dramatically in the past year, but as i looked around the vaguely familliar playground it became clear that everybody else's lives had remained the same. The populars were stood under they're normal shelter. I couldnt help but think that used to be me. The geeks were all getting excited about something in their normal corner. The lads came bouncing off the field after a pre-school football game and ran straight into the arms of their giggling girlfriends.

i tried to ignore the blatent stares and whispers. I get it, of course i get it i've been gone for a year and then i walk back in here. But i had nothing to be ashamed of, what i do with my life was no concern of theirs. Of course i didnt expect everything to carry on as normal, i was prepared for the stares and the comments. I had to be. As the bell rang signalling everybody to go to their form rooms i snapped out of my deep think and strolled to my form room, I came to the short corridor that led to my form, it was always dark due to fact the people in my form, who mixed from year 7's to 11's, turn the switch off everytime they walk past it. The fact that the light was off comforted me because it meant they hadn't changed at all. I reached the door and walked in, the door still made the same sqeaky noise, i was greeted by my form tutor Mr. Bradley.

'Hello Keysha, it's nice to see you back!' he smiled at me.

'Thank you' I managed quietly.

I walked over to my normal seat with the other year 11's, we'd all been in the form together since year 7, there were 5 boys, Harry, Zayn, Niall, Liam and Louis ,who was the leader of all of us but he was also there for any of us when and if we needed him, and then there was me and chelsea, We'd been best friends since year 4, she's been through everything with me, from when my mum died when i was 9 to what happened last year. i sat down and gave them all my normal cheeky smile and was relieved when they all did it back. Louis was first to speak,

'It's nice to have you back Keysha, its been so quiet round here without you, we've missed your ridiculously, over aggagerated laugh and your attitude with all the teachers' He winked at me.

I laughed and replied with 'Do you know what, i've missed you all too even you Zayn' Me and Zayn had never really seen eye to eye, but it didnt mean i wasnt there for him if he ever needed me and the same if i needed him. Sir handed me my new timetable and i gave it a quick look, just enough to see that i had business first. I was grateful that none of them had brought it up. The Bell rang and well all picked up our bags and left, Once we were back into that dark corridor Louis asked if he could have a word with me, I turned to Chelsea and told her to save me a seat in Business. I turned back to Louis and he pulled me in for a hug which i retured;

'Key' _only he ever called me this _'if anyone says anything to you, im here yeah?' I nodded 'Good, dont take any shit from anyone because i wanna see the loud, cocky, bubbly keysha that left us a year ago back around school' I laughed, put my hands either side of his face and said;

'Lou, since when have i took shit from anyone, you know more than anyone, give it a week and we'll be in detention together' i let go of his face and walked out the small block our form was placed in with louis closely behind me, Louis and I never had any lessons together, he was in a higher band God knows why he's always getting screamed at by teachers and he praticually lives in detention and isolation. we had gone oppisite ways but i turned to look at him from across the playground and i heard him scream 'GOOD LUCK' at me which made me smile to myself. I walked up all four sets of stairs that led to my business class i took a deep breath and walked into the classroom...


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stopped what they were doing, stared at me and turned to whoever was sat next to them and whispered things that would probably hurt anybody else, but not me. I'd heard it all before. I saw Chelsea wave at me and point to the seat next to her i walked over and sat down.

'They were all talking about you before you came in keysh' Chelsea said warningly

'HA! chels dont worry about it, if they have nothing better going in their lives that they have to talk about mine, let em! because its not gunna effect my life' I replied just loud enough so everyone heard me.

Chelsea just gave me that oh so familliar smile and got back to her work. i'd always found it hard to believe that me and chlesea were best friends, we were both so different. I was quite small with green eyes and mid-length brown hair, it was natually wavy but not the kind of wavy thats really nice. oh no, its the kind that makes you look like you just got out of bed and couldnt be bothered to make an effort which is why i straighten my hair every morning. Chlesea on the other hand had blue eyes and again she has mid-lenght hair but hers was natuarally straight, but it wasnt just our looks that were different our personality, our attitudes, our behaviour. I was loud, cheeky, love socialising with people, i dont care as much about school as i probably should, i answer teachers back, i live with Louis in detention and isolation but chelsea is quiet, shy, dont get me wrong she has friends but only the friends she needed, she cares about her education and has never had a detention in her life. Thats why it amazes me that we're friends, but there is one main thing that seperates me from chels well actually not just from chelsea from every one in my year, the reason i'd been gone a year...


	3. Chapter 3

... i had a 7 month old daughter waiting for me when i get home. Millie-Jayde Born February 14th. I left just after christmas when i was 7 months pregnant. I'd only just turned 15 when i found out but i wouldnt change it for the world. I know everyone says that but i really wouldnt. I quickly snapped out of my day dream. The bell rang telling me i had to make my way over to english. As i was walking over to my classrom, dodging all the year 7's that seemed to think it would be hilarious to run to their next lesson. i'd just entered the right block when i saw her, staring right at me. My worst enemy. Mikayla. We'd hated each other since god knows when. She walked into the classroom i was about to walk in to. I was going to have to face her at some point 'sooner rather than later' as they say. I walked in and was greeted with the usual stares and whispers. i scanned the room for somewhere to sit and thats when i saw Louis, i gave him a smile and walked over to sit next to him.

'What you doing in here, we've never had any lessons together since we started this place' I looked at him waiting for a reply

'The cheeky bastards moved me down in to your band because apparantly i mess about too much and i am stopping others from learning!' He said in a rather suprised way

i raised my eybrow 'Louis, you sound shocked. im just surprised that it didnt happen sooner!'

'OI' He nudged me 'I'm not that bad'

'Yeah, Keep telling yourself that baby!' we both started laughing.

OI, slut wheres you kid. oh no she hasn't been taken from you already has she' It was Mikayla she turned to her friend Charlotte 'Tut, teen mums these day' They both giggled along with a few more of their gang.

'Funny that becuase she's actually at home' i looked at my watch 'in fact if we're gunna be specific, she'll have just gone back to bed for a nap' I looked back at Mikayla, who's face had dropped.

'I was referring to the point that you have a kid and are incapable of looking after her, i wasnt interested in her daily routine' That was it. NOBODY calls me a bad mother. i stood up and walked over to her, she had now stood up. I pointed right in her face

'NEVER say i'm incapable of looking after my daughter again!' i said, quite calmy in my opinion.

'or what' she said with a smirk on her face. I heard the teacher screaming for us to calm down. i moved closer to her so i was right in her face i was just about to say something when i felt two hands around my waist and was pulled back. it was Louis.

'Or i'll get involved. Leave it out Kayla, you've never even seen her will Millie. Back off.' he said quite sternly in her face. i stormed out the classroom, slamming the door behind me. Louis quickly followed me. When he reached me he pulled me in for a hug. I pushed him away to which he was quite shocked at.

'I was expecting all of this so why am i so upset?' i questioned him

'Because no body wants to hear their a bad parent Key, and you're only 16 so its a lot to handle' He replied.

'Lou, you didnt have to get involved you know' i wasnt lying. i could handle the likes of Mikayla on my own. Although i did feel better that he'd stepped in because if he hadnt it would have gotten out of control and i cant afford to get into trouble anymore. for the sake of my daughter.

'KEYSHA!' he shouted making me jump. 'Do you not remember the promise Me, You, Chels, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam made each other on our first week here' Of course i did. we'd all promised to look out for each other when things got bad for any of us and to be quite honest we'd all stuck to it. Not just because we promised each other but because we genuinely cared about each other. Dont get me wrong we all had arguments now and then like the time me and Zayn didnt speak for a week because he pushed me off a chair. Sounds pathetic now but at the time i was fuming and was determained to never speak to him again. But it was all over after he made me laugh so i couldnt stay angry anymore. Or the time were Niall and Harry had a fight over some girl, louis of course said the obvious 'Mates before dates' and neither of them looked at the girl again. But we were always there for each other. like when Liam lost his cousin, When Chels was getting bullied. When i told them i was pregnant. i snapped out of my daydream.

'course i do' i half whispered whilst looking at the floor. He gently lifted my chin up

'There you go then, im coming round to yours tonight to meet this beauty of yours, oh and by the way i think its very rude that you havent asked me to meet her before now. What is she, like 7 months old or something' I nodded smiling to myself as i saw her perfect face in my head. 'Great, c'mon lets go get some food im starving' he held out his hand and i grabbed it smiling at the thought of Millie and Louis together.


	4. Chapter 4

The day went by pretty quickly. i got home and checked the time. I had atleast an hour to myself before Millie-Jayde was being dropped off by my auntie and my dad was working away for a few days. i went upstairs and re applied the eyeliner on my top lid. then got changed into my leggings and a hoddie. I went and got my blackberry and deleted all the broadcasts about a slag list also ignoring the fact that i was on it about 7 times. i looked at the texts one from my auntie;

**Auntie Caron; Millie is ok, dropping her off in half an hour. hope you had a good first day!xxx**

**me; Thankyou, it was as good as it could have **

Then i had one from Louis

**Louis; i'll be round in ten!xxxxxxx**

**Me; Ok, Millies not back for a bit yet!xxxxx**

**Louis; Gives us time to talk, you better have food im starving!xxxxxx**

**Me; dunno i aint looked, you can look when you get **

i sat down and looked at all the pictures on the living room wall, Millie's scan picture, Me and my dad, Me dad and mille. Millie when she was first born. Its hard to remember my life without her. Ok, i lied. Before millie my life was going down hill. My mum died when i was 9 of cancer, it was hard for me and my dad. i have an elder sister but she doesnt live with us because she has two kids of her own. When my mum died i felt empty, like everything had gone from my life. but i couldnt show it, i had to be there for my dad, he needed me to be strong and i was strong from the ages 9 - 13 i was the strong one, constantly looking after my dad making sure he was ok. Then when i was in year 8 i became angry at everyone, i would get into aguments with kids and teachers. i was always in isolation, i started drinking a lot at the weekends. no body understood why i'd become this rebellious teenager. My sister came down to visit one weekend and saw the state i was in, it was her who suggested it

'she's angry at everyone because its only just hit her that mums gone and she's blaming everyone around her, she was too young to realise before she didnt realise mum was gone forever so she didnt deal with it properly' i over heard her explaining to my dad one night, my sister was a bereavment councellor so she understood about this. After that night everything became clear to me. My sister was right. i was made to go to anger management at the hospital and at school. There was some improvement but i was still going out at weekends and drinking a lot. it was too late for anyone to do anything this time, the damage was done. i'd fell pregnant with millie. i've always been against abortion and so had Holly, My sister. Holly had fallen pregnant at 16 with my eldest niece Georgia. The rest is kind of history, i had millie in february and then i went back too school. i know what you're thinking 'what about the dad' Well i havent seen him since so he doesnt know about mill! i didnt realise how long i was sat there thinking about everything until i heard a knock at the door. i go up to answer it.

'Fuck sake key, do you know how cold it is out here. if you leave me out here any longer i might turn into a snowman' He said with slight sarcasm

'Sorry, i was thinking about stuff' i said closing the door behind him.

'Dont tell me you were thinking about what Mikayla said again' he raised an eyebrow at me

'NO!, i was thinking bout my mum and life before mill!' i replied, following him into my kitchen and sitting on the side whilst he rumaged through my cupboards. Before Millie was born Louis and Harry practically lived at mine, we used to get ready for parties here on a saturday. I miss all of that. He hadnt been round since and neither had Harry. I was too scared too ask them and they hadn't contacted me since Millie was born.

'Your mum would be proud you know' He reassured me whilst forcing Quavers in his mouth

'Would she though, i was pregnant at 15, drank every weekend, was in endless shit at school and i have you as a best friend' The last bit was a joke of course but thats just how we roll.

'OI' he shouted throwing a quaver at me.

My aunties car pulled up and i ran outside to meet my baby. I unclipped her out of her car seat and kissed her forehead, i called Louis over to help my auntie with the pushchair and car seat. I took millie in and placed her in the highchair. Me and Lou waved bye to my auntie and walked into my house. Millie was giggling to herself. I watched her and smiled to myself. Millie had literally saved my life and no body would ever understand that as much as me.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched Louis walk over to Millie and pick her up.

'Hello gorgeous, So you're the famous Millie-Jayde then' He said tickling her cheek

we both walked into the living room and he placed millie on the floor and came and sat beside me. We watched her for a while before he spoke;

'She's beautiful you know key' he nudged me

'Takes after her mum' i joked

'I gotta go' He laughed 'i'll see you tomorrow though' He got up gave me a hug and left. I watched him walk up the driveway and shut the door behind him. I turned to see millie drfting off on the floor, so i picked her up and took her up to bed. Tonight had been amazing for me, to you it might not seem a lot. But to me, it meant everything, With louis coming round and meeting Millie it felt like everything was going back to normal... or as normal as life can be when your a mum at 16.

I was feeling optimistic about school the next morning, i had already faced everyone so it couldnt get much worse. MIllie was all packed and ready to go with my Auntie and i was in my uniform and hair and make-up were looking better than usual. My auntie came to pick Mill up and i kissed her goodbye. Walking to school was never my favourite part of the school day, it took 30 minutes there and the same on the way back. Once i got there i walked into form and went and joined the year 11's.

'MORNING!' Harry screamed at me

'Wow, someones happy this morning' i replied

'Yeah and do you know why?' i shook my head. 'because we're all off out at the weekend, including you and Millie' he said excitedly

'Harry? you do know millie isnt old enough to drink right...' i questioned him

'Dont be stupid course i do, i meant we're taking her to the park. we arranged it last night' i looked over at the other lads who were all grinning at me

'Awww, aren't you all cute, thanks lads' i turned to chelsea who had been extremely quiet this morning 'are you coming chles?'

'No, ermm i have coursework to finish' she stuttered

'HA! anyone would think you're embarrased of me' i laughed along with louis and niall.

'course im not' she laughed back nervously

'Chelsea?' something wasnt right, i could read her like a book.

'OK! so what if i am embarrased of you, do you blame me. Look at you key, your 16 and you have a 7 month old baby, i hate being seen in public with you, oh and how much make up do you wanna try fit on your face, you can barely open your eyes due to the amount of mascara caking your eyes' i looked to the floor, trying not to burst into tears, if anyone else had said this too me i would've been able to handle it, but this was my best friend. The person who i thought would accept me for who i was.

'Alright chels, calm down a bit' i heard Zayn say

'NO, i wont 'calm down' Keysha you've changed so much since i first met you, ever since your mum died, you've turned into this fake person and i dont like this new you' she screamed, my plan was too just sit there and accept everything she was saying too me, but how could i do that now she'd brought my mum up.

'Do you know what chelsea, you're right, i have changed since my mum died, but do you blame me? i spent 9 years of my life being a happy, normal child and it was snatched from me in minutes, i had to grow up when she died, i had to look after my dad. Losing my mum killed him and i had to make sure i wasnt going to lose both my parents' i shouted back at her

'Oh and you think hearing his 15 and 16 year old daughters tell him they're pregnant didnt kill him as well, you only grew up for 3 years, then you turned into this...' she stopped mid sentance, i knew what she was gunna say though, maybe she realised it sounded stupid. so i said it for her.

'what?, i turned into a normal teenager, doing what normal teenagers do. Just because you dont do it chels, it doesnt mean others dont' i replied

'Ha normal, You? dont make me laugh, your not normal, YOU HAVE A BABY AND YOUR 16, sorry to break it to you hun but thats not normal, laying down for any lad that pays you any attention isnt normal, nearly getting exluded is not normal keysha' she screamed.

'Why dont you just call me a slut?' i asked calmy

'Fine your a slut, keysha, and do you know whats worse? You know you are' she laughed. i walked over to her and slapped her round the face, i didnt mean too, i promise. Louis jumped over the table and pulled me away from her and Harry stopped chelsea from hitting me back.

'Stay away from me and Millie' i pointed at her

'Dont worry, i will' she said back.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been an hour since i hit chelsea and i regretted it so much. we were both stood waiting to go into our head of year's office. This was the first time chelsea had been into Mr. Johnsons office, but not me, i may aswell have my own desk in this office. he came to his door and told us to come in

'Ahh, Keysha. i would say its a pleasure to have you back, but under the circumstances i think it would be slightly inappropriate' i smiled sarcastically at him. I liked Mr. Johnson. Unlike other teachers he understood me, he knew that i got angry sometimes and always let me calm down before asking for my side of the story and then deciding on a punishment for me, this usually consisted of detentions and isolation. He knows not too shout at me because i'll only shout back.

'Now, i've spoken to your form tutor Mr. Bradley and other members of your form, Including Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles and Liam Payne and they've all told me what happened, now they all say that chelsea provoked you keysha' he looked at me waiting for a reply, i didnt want to get her into trouble, Chelsea had an amazing future ahead of her, she was extremly clever and could do anything she wanted to do but she could afford to get anything bad put on her school record.

'She was just telling me the truth and i couldnt accept it.' I looked at chelsea who was looking at the floor.

'Right well keysha you know violence is never tollerated in this school so you'll be placed in detention one night after school, count yourself lucky because this is only your second day back im willing to over look this but dont do it again' i nodded 'and chelsea seen as though this is the first time i've had too speak to you about rule breaking i will forget it but dont make a habbit of it ok?' she nodded 'now go back to your lesson i need a word with keysha' she left and closed the door.

'I thought having a baby would improve your behaviour because you finally had something to work for' he looked dissapointed in me

'Yeah, well i am trying for Millie but its hard to suddenly change the way you act when you've been doing it for so long' i replied

'Keysha, you've been back 2 days and you've already had 2 arguements and in both of them you had to be calmed down by our very own Mr. Tomlinson its good to see he can be of some use when he wants to be' i smiled

'You know, Louis' alright if you gave him a chance you'd see that' i told him

'i dont doubt that for a minute, he is very bright, funny boy he could just do with using it to his advantage instead of playing the class clown, now you're free to go but just try and stay calm, for the sake of your daughter' i nodded and left his office

i walked out of the block and burst into tears. He was right i needed to sort my life out for Millie, She was part of my future now. I had to think of two people now, i had to think about what she needs. Ok so it took me 7 months and 2 arguments to realise it but better late than never. I didnt even know what lesson i was supposed to be in, so i went out and sat on one of the benches. i dont know how long i was sat there when i was disturbed by Harry.

'Keysha, whats wrong?' he asked

'Nothing' i replied as i wiped the tears that had fell onto my cheek

'i wanna meet this guy 'nothing' everytime someones upset its always his fault' he winked at me, i couldnt help but smile. He sat down next me and nudged me 'C'mon whats wrong'

'Everything... Chelsea, Me, My mum, My future' i leaned on his shoulder trying not to cry again

'Chelsea will come round you know, i think she's just jelous because you've always been more accepted, you have never been bullied like she has and now everyones giving you attention because you just got back and she's stressed because of the exams, its all just getting to her' he looked down at me sympathetically ' Your mum would be so proud of you, Your an amazing mum to Millie, you've gotten so much better since year 9 and you havent had a detention yet' he said

'I just got one for hitting chels!' We both started laughing and the bell went 'C'mon im off to meet lou and seen as though chelsea doesnt want to be seen with you, you better come with me' i gave him a stern look before smiling and following him.

it was dinner and i was sat with the boys, i hadnt seen chelsea since this morning but i had a feeling this dinner wasnt going to be the peaceful one that i was hoping for. The lads were all talking about this lass Liam met at the weekend, although the way they were talking about her you would have thought she was some sort of ogre. They didnt seem too keen on her at all. One of chelsea's friends walked in, saw me and walked out the dinnerhall. About 5 mins later she walked back with a gang of friends which weirdly consisted of Mikayla and her friends, i saw chelsea laughing along with her they came and sat at the end of our table. It was werid, i felt safe with the boys around, like nothing could hurt me. I saw Mikayla stand up and make her way over to me.

'i dont know who the fuck you think you are, but if you go near Chelsea again. you'll have me to deal with. She's with us now' i looked over at chelsea who was looking towards the floor.

'Mikayla, i dont need people who stab me in the back and people who run off to my worst enemy when things get tough. i wont be running back to her' i looked round at the lads, i dont know why, maybe for reassurance that i had said the right thing. I saw Niall first he was just smiling down at the table, i figured this could only mean i had said the right thing. I saw chelsea get up from the table and walk over to me.

'Keysha, you caused all of this, you brought it all on yourself' I had known Chels for 7 years, i looked into her eyes it was asif she'd been forced to say all of this but deep down she didnt mean any of it. I then looked at Mikayla who was smirking at her friend Charlotte.

'Oh i see, proud of yourself are you mikayla. you're absolutely determained to make people hate me arent you?' i shouted at her

'Well yeah actually i am, People like you dont deserve friends' i was just about to reply when louis stod up, i looked over at him and he gave me a look which said 'dont worry i got this'

'Mikayla for fuck sake when you gunna drop this little act of yours, im not particually clever but even i can tell your jealous of Key, What is it she's prettier than you? people genuinely like her and dont just follow her to look better? Take a look around kayla if people hate anyone around here its you. You walk round bullying anyone who doesnt fit in with you. That massive gang of girls that follow you round, they dont like you. They follow you because they're scared of you. Just back off Key because it getting pretty boring now, she has bigger and better things to be worrying about so cyaaa!' he sat back down and carried on eating his dinner, i sat down as well and watched mikayla run out of the dinnerhall. Did that just happen?


End file.
